I'm Home
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Will went out on a quest three weeks ago but never came back. Nico knows he's not dead but he can't help but worry. Solangelo, slash


Nico sighed sadly and looked out his snowy window. He was curled up in a fluffy blanket on a windowsill.

"Daddy? I'm hungry," a high voice squeaked. "What's for dinner?"

Nico turned around and smiled at the little blond girl on the ground. She was only two but she had suffered far too much. Her parents were teenagers who just wanted a one night stand. Her father wanted nothing to do with her and her mother died in childbirth. Her grandparents were Aphrodite and Athena.

Will, who had delivered the little girl, had brought her home and looked directly into Nico's eyes and said, "I know I should have asked you first and I know we never talked about kids before but…"

Nico couldn't resist his boyfriends puppy eyes. Once he held the little girl in his arms he just fell in love with her.

They named her Maria after Nico's mother.

Nico smiled at her and lifted the giggling girl into his arms, "you're hungry? We can't have that now, can we?" He put her back on the floor, "Go get your brother. Okay?"

Maria ran off quickly in search of her older brother.

Nico made his way to the kitchen and began boiling water for pasta.

Max was four. He was a son of Poseidon. Nico had found him on a quest last year by his mother's dead body. The boy was crying.

Nico had lifted the boy into his arms and calmed him down. He looked so much like Percy, Nico's first love.

He was much cuter though.

Nico had brought the little boy home with him and introduced him to Maria. The two seemed to hit it off immediately.

When Will had come home to the sight of two little kids playing on the ground together he just raised an eyebrow at Nico.

"His name is Mason. I found him on my quest. His mother is dead."

Will just accepted that because really, he wasn't going to complain about the cute little boy who was entertaining their loud daughter.

Maria and Mason ran into the room giggling and jumping as Nico drained the pasta and poured some cheese sauce over it. He took out two bowls and poured some pasta in each before giving it to the kids.

After they finished eating Nico showered and dressed each of them before playing them on the floor to play. He told them a story about an adventure he went on. Well a watered down version of one at least and kissed their foreheads. He was about to leave but a small voice stopped him.

"Daddy? When's Papa coming home? I miss him."

Nico paused and looked away for a moment before offering Mason a smile. He had to be strong for his kids.

"Soon baby. Now go to play."

Will had gone out on a quest three weeks ago to gather some new demigods. The quest was only supposed to last a couple days but Will still hadn't come back yet. Nico knew he wasn't dead, he would have felt it. He couldn't help but worry though.

An hour later the kids had gotten bored . Nico dressed them into warm clothes and took them outside into the snow. He locked the cabin before leading them to the Big House.

"Chiron!" the kids giggled, flinging themselves at the old centaur.

Chiron smiled at them and put them both on his hips as they they began babbling at him.

"You okay?"

Nico turned around and smiled at Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was rather round with their eighth kid. Nico had no idea how they did it. They didn't seem like they would be slowing down yet.

Leo and Calypso were on their fifth child. Nico had no idea how they could keep going but somehow they do.

Piper and Jason had their perfect little family of three and Hazel and Frank had their family of one.

"Yeah."

Annabeth offered him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure Will is fine. He'll be back before you know it."

"I know. It's just hard without him. The kids keep asking where he is and telling me that they miss him and want him back. I miss him."

"You should do what Percy and I decided."

"What? You mean no more quests?"

"Yeah. Its no longer our job. It's time for the new generation to step up."

Nico sighed, "yeah but it's different for Will. He's a doctor. He goes on quests to heal people. He's the best there is."

"Yeah. I suppose."

Nico frowned, "I'm sure he's perfectly fine."

Annabeth just nodded.

After a couple of hours of catching up Nico collected his two now soggy kids from the deep snow and started leading them back to the cabin. Maria in his arms half asleep and Mason jumping up and down with limitless energy.

Nico frowned when he saw the light in the cabin on. Had someone broken in? Slowly he made his way into the cabin and lifted Mason into his other arm ready to shadow travel at any given moment.

He stared in shock at the man at his table eating a bowl of the pasta.

"Papa!" Mason grinned. He squirmed out of Nico's arm and ran into his papa's.

Will grin soon turned into a frown, "you're all wet!" he accused.

"I made a snowman!"

Nico smiled and made his way over to his two boys. He singlehandedly removed both kids wet jackets and boots. Will chuckled at that and wrapped his arms around Nico's waist. He kissed him lightly.

"Do you guys want papa to read you a story before you go to bed?" Nico asked.

The two kids nodded excitedly. Nico handed Maria over to Will and smiled, "you get them in bed, I'll clean up here."

Will smiled at him before kissing him one last time before carrying the kids to bed. Nico finished the pasta and cleaned up. He sat down by the window again and sighed.

"Did you miss me?"

Nico yelped as Will lifted him into his arms and kissed his cheek. Nico turned around and wrapped his arms around Will's neck.

"I love you," Will whispered.

"What took so long. You left on that quest three weeks ago."

"The girls condition was worse than they thought. We had to be careful moving her."

Nico frowned, "is she okay?"

"She's going to make it. Don't worry."

Nico smiled and kissed Will's mouth. He tightened his grip on Wills neck and just kissed him. He needed to just hold and kiss every part of Will. He just needed to.

Will pulled away and wiped away a tear from Nico's face.

"Did you really miss me that much?"

Nico just buried his face in Wills chest.

Will smiled. "I missed you too."

Nico wiped his eyes and looked up at Will. "Is it really you or am I just going crazy?"

Will chuckled and kissed the younger boy passionately. "It's really me , my little Death Boy. I'm home."

xXxXx

Solangelo is so cute!

Review for hugs from Maria and Mason!

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
